


A Partner

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy's stand-in "date" has no problem filling in. Follows after In Need of Aid.
Relationships: Heimdall/Darcy Lewis
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	A Partner

**Author's Note:**

> December 21's prompt is falling snow. Follows after In Need of Aid.

Uncle Will was the first to speak. “Well, shit.” His eyes somewhat reluctantly swung to Aunt Louise. “We’re gonna have to rearrange.”

“Yeah.” Aunt Louise’s lips pressed into a thin line, one hand coming to her hip. “If you two are wanting to share a room.” There was the hint of a question there, and no small amount of doubt.

“Where else would I spend my night?” Heimdall asked a touch pointedly, it seemed.

“Why would you have to rearrange?” Darcy was incredulous. “I told you I was bringing a guest.”

“Sorry, dear,” Aunt Louisa rushed to say. “We’d… forgotten.” The slightest hesitation told Darcy no one had forgotten shit. They’d just assumed she was coming alone anyway.

That stung. She probably should’ve been used to that type of thing by now, but she wasn’t. And despite, or maybe because of the fact that she almost hadn’t had a guest, it hurt even more. “We can get a hotel if it’s a problem.” Or hell, Laura and Clint were within driving range. They wouldn’t give her shit like this. She turned to Heimdall, resting her hand on his chest. “Do you-”

“It’s fine.” Aunt Louisa cut in, giving her a reassuring smile. Darcy wasn’t buying.

“You can put Emma in with Maggie and Grace,” Aunt Josie said. “It’s not like they’re going to sleep anyway.”

“Is that my Darcy?” Her mom’s voice floated in from the hall, and she came in and stopped short. “Oh. Who’s this tall drink of water?”

“Heimdall.” Darcy gave her mom a bright smile. “My partner.”

“Heimdall,” her mom repeated incredulously. “First I’ve heard about him.”

“Darcy doesn’t speak of me often. I’m away much of the time.” Heimdall offered her mom a bow. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“Yeah, you too. Where are…” Her mom trailed off, turning to the collection of aunts and uncles around the table.

“Same room,” Aunt Josie replied. “We’re just moving Emma out.”

“I’ll go tell her.” Darcy’s mom’s eyes lingered on Darcy for a moment with a hint of suspicion before she turned and headed out. “The blue room,” she called over her shoulder.

Darcy knew where that was. “Come on,” she told Heimdall. “Let’s go get my stuff down, and we can get a drink.”

“As you say.” He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to the back before letting her lead him back down the hall. His lips were warm, sending a thrill of heat swirling through her. The man was hot like the sun.

The first thing Darcy did once they reached the proscribed room was text Laura.  _ Partner’s name is Heimdall. Been together for a while, but you’ve never met because he’s always busy as Gatekeeper of Asgard _ . Because she knew for a fact that her mom was going to call Laura probably within the next half an hour to demand, “Did you know anything about this?” Laura would roll with it, but definitely easier if she knew what to roll with.

The blue room was small, just enough space for a double bed, a tiny cot by the wall, and a dresser. That was going to be interesting to share with Heimdall, but that was a concern for another time. They stayed just long enough for Darcy to put her stuff down, then headed back out to get a drink and mingle with the family.

Heimdall did not disappoint. They got drinks from the kitchen and went to hang out with everyone in the living room. Aunt Jenny was there, having commandeered the couch. She made insincere noises about moving, but they turned her down.

No, instead Heimdall took over the easy chair in the corner. He pulled Darcy down across his thighs, his hand splayed over her hip and the curve of her backside.

She hardly hesitated before nestling into him. He definitely had the same rock-hard warrior body that Thor did, but she made it work. His frock coat was pettably soft, which helped.

He sat up, leaning her back over the arm of the chair. Golden eyes gleamed before he leaned in to tease his lips along the side of her neck.

“Oh,” came out on a breath as warmth tingled through her.

He lingered for long enough for the sensation to thrum through her, but pulled away before it got inappropriate in front of the kids running around all over the place.

That sort of thing continued through the day, and Aunt Jenny looked both scandalized and irritated by turns. It was fantastic. It meant she was too busy having her whole face journey to criticize Darcy for not having a better job, not being married, not contributing to the passel of children tearing around, all the things she normally harped on. Definitely worth it.

She did get a few choice comments in during dinner. Heimdall sat beside Darcy, and each time he’d pick up her hand and place a kiss first on the back of it, then on the inside of her wrist. Aunt Jenny seemed to catch on, and stopped. That was nice.

It started to snow during dinner, lazy fat flakes that fluttered gracefully to the ground. It never snowed like that in New York, and Darcy totally took the excuse to get outside to enjoy it. Aunt Jenny wasn’t outside.

The entire world fell away in a hush, just the clean scent of snow and the warm light from the house. Heimdall came with her, probably wanting to get away from the bullshit inside just as much as she did.

They ambled slowly across the hard ground, headed for the barn. Snow had already started to collect, and they left footprints as they went.

“This seemed almost magical when I was a kid.” She came to a stop around the side of the barn, near where the wood was stacked up in the open-faced shed. “Now it’s nothing but a litany of all the ways I’m failing to live up to everyone’s expectations.” She wrinkled her nose. “Ugh. Sorry.”

He didn’t seem bothered by the weather, but Thor never was. “I know. It’s part of the reason I chose to come here. The other part…” He stepped around behind her and put his arms around her, pulling her against the front of his body. “It’s been a long time since I was able to do this.”

“What’s that?” She settled against him. He was warm, even through her jacket.

“It hasn’t been too long since I’ve felt the touch of a woman, but not like this. To hold a woman in my arms, the whisper of a breath, the touch of a sigh…” He leaned down to press his lips against the back of her head.

She felt for him, her heart breaking at the loneliness in his voice. She turned in his arms, resting her head against his chest. The steady beat of his heart was soothing. “It’s been a hot second for me too. I miss actually sleeping with someone.” She paused, tilting her head back to look into his face. “Do you sleep?”

“No.”

“Hmm.” Her expression grew thoughtful. “Should we get a hotel? Then you don’t have to worry about sitting and being bored all night long.”

“No.” He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “I look forward to a night of rest at your side.” Although from the look in his eyes, maybe rest wasn’t all he had in mind.

Darcy found herself looking forward to it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse to continue this, so here we are! It could continue again, but again time is definitely a thing.


End file.
